a. Field of invention
This invention pertains to buckles and similar locking devices comprising two members constructed and arranged to interlock when mated thereby, to secure two objects to each other. More particularly, this invention pertains to a fastener or locking device which may be used to secure a relatively flexible first object to the surface of a second object.
b. Description of the Prior Art
In various applications it is frequently desirable to secure a relatively flexible object such as a sheet of fabric to the surface of a rigid object. The rigid object may be, for example, the enclosure for a pool or a hot tub, which must be shrouded in a fabric cover, the flexible object, when not in use, to protect the pool, to prevent unauthorized use thereof, etc. The fabric cover must be secured to the enclosure in a reliable manner so that it cannot be removed by an infant, and it will remain secure even under extreme weather conditions, such as for example strong winds. At the same time, the locking mechanism must be easy and quick to open and close for the convenience of the user. The most common locking mechanism involves providing one of the objects, for example the pool enclosure, with a hoop of fabric or other material, and providing the other object with a button, a buckle or similar rigid object so that the hoop can be passed over it to secure the cover. Of course, this type of locking device is easily opened by an infant. Furthermore, it is not resistant to strong weather conditions, and is prone to an early failure due to wear and tear.